Switch Out
by Lina Trinch
Summary: After an Evo attack, Six and Rex switch bodies. OH YES I DID, I WENT THAT FAR. Not intended to be a yaoi, but it is pure awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the fic that everyone's waiting for...**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE MY BRAIN!**

**o0o**

Oh, damn, it was so loud. There was just way too many voices going on.

_'What the hell happened?'_

_'Did you see it?'_

_'It never even moved.'_

_'It's sedated now.'_

_'They aren't even injured.'_

_'Let's go, man! Wake up!'_

_'Let the doctor know. This could be the kid's nanites.'_

_'But Six's nanites aren't activated.'_

_'That's why you need to let the doctor know, now!'_

_'No injury. No bruise. No scratch.'_

_'They still aren't awake?'_

_'Nothing on the MRI or CT. No abnormal nanites. Not even a damn cold.'_

_'Anything from the Evo?'_

_'Did anyone see what happened? Did anyone see anything?'_

With that splitting headache, these voices were starting to get seriously annoying. Yes, they did sound interesting and it sounded like it should be something he would be interested in, but all he wanted right now was silence.

o0o

His head was still trying to split open, but it seemed that the pain had dulled a great deal. Groaning, he tried to remember what happened, coming up with not much of anything. Things were pretty foggy on that front, but from the smell in the air, he at least knew that he was in Providence. Things still didn't feel right though. Must of got slung around by an Evo.

Turning his head to the side, his eyes cracked open.

Yep, things definately weren't right.

Slowly, he leaned up in bed, looking around at the white room. From the big screen tv, to the hammock, to the posters. He moaned again; even the act of thinking hurting his brain; as his hand went up to rub his eyes, over his forehead, and into his hair.

His hair...

His hair that was about an inch or two longer than last he remembered. Slowly, he took his hand away and looked at it. He closed his eyes as tight as he could and opened them again, eyes wider this time.

Yeah... No... Oh, boy... What...

Almost hurting himself with the action, he quickly jerked to look down at the rest of himself. No jacket or goggles, but that was the last thing on his mind. Looking around the room, he spotted a mirror and rushed over to it.

The mirror... The reflection... The reflection... Oh God, the mirror... He was looking at a hispanic teenager.

"This can't-," he said, but quickly grabbed his throat at the voice. "This has to be a dream," he mumbled, mostly listening to the voice, "A really, really, really horrible dream."

He blinked at the reflection.

Suddenly the events of what happened washed over him. The Evo. It's eyes. They flashed and... Then, _his_ eyes. _Their eyes_.

This wasn't a dream.

Moving as fast as he could, Six ran out of Rex's room.

o0o

His door came into sight. Six slid to a stop in front of it, quickly putting in the code for when it was locked and running in.

Oh God, this was a horrible, horrible dream.

He saw himself sleeping soundly in his bed.

_Horrible, horrible, horrible._

Six ran over to the bed, grabbed... _himself_ by the shirt collar, and started shaking... _himself_. "WAKE UP!," he screamed.

The other's eyes cracked open. "Where's the fire?," he mumbled, but his eyes quickly popped open. "What... What... What..."

Six blinked down at him. "... Rex?," he asked.

That's all it took. Rex's eyes rolled back and he was out.

"Rex!," Six screamed again, then quickly started shaking him harder, "WAKE THE HELL UP, DAMMIT!"

**o0o**

**Ok, this was an intro and a promise to myself to get on this fic. I'm aware that it's STUPID short, but I really wanted to do this, that way I can focus on the school work I have.**

**I have an essay due this Friday, so yeah. The next update may be a day or two.**

**You guys are gonna LOVE this.**

**Ideas for stupid scenarios will be appreciated lol.**

**Alright, I hope a lot of you end up loving this idea as much as I do. And I know it's a little confusing, but I'm gonna clear that up in the next chap. This one is supposed to be confusing XD.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot for all the quick feedback, guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! (I knew this concept would roll over awesomely hehehehe)**

**GHandB10Fan- Oh, this fic is gonna be SO MUCH FUN. I've seen this scenario used a billion times, but I haven't seen it in the GenRex verse, yet... SO WHY NOT? 8D Lol, that's a good theory, but I have plans for Holiday and Rex... and poor Six XD.**

**XxSkyexBluexX- I am well aware that the yaoi side has cookies, but I'm a HOLIX SHIPPER TILL THE END! And even though this entire concept is SO YAOI, I refuse to acknowledge it. (But I think the yaoi SeX shippers are gonna get a LOT out of this one.) OH, RIGHT, ESSAY! Hmmm.**

**inkdragon13- And it hasn't even gotten good yet. Oh... Holiday... MUHAHAHAHA~**

**autobark321- It's coming. Give it time... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AGAIN~**

**Phantomgirl96- Exactly. I meant to mention that Six was OOC, but... WOULDN'T YOU BE?**

**TheEndReaper- XD AWESOME! Thanks ^.^**

**ATTENTION: Ok, I KNOW this is confusing. So here's some explanations on how this is going to be read. When I say "Rex said, 'hi'." I mean that Rex in SIX'S BODY said hi and vice versa. This fic is going to be a challenge to write them in character for 1- they're freaking out and 2- I keep imaging Rex as Six and Six as Rex, so I keep thinking (when I want Rex to do something) how Six would do it and that's not right. I guess that's what's going to make this one fun for everyone.**

**I finished my essay's rough draft, so until I get a reply from my Professor, I'm doing THIS. YAY!**

**Yay! Second chap! Here we go!**

**o0o**

Six was sitting on the edge of the bed, glaring at everything that happened to come in his line of sight.

Rex was sitting beside him, rocking back and forth, his hands massaging his temples. He was only dressed in green jogging pants and a dark green tank. "This isn't right," he muttered.

"How did this happen?," Six muttered, his tone sounding the same, but in a completely different voice.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!," Rex screamed, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs, still rocking back and forth.

Six sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Let's just try and think back to what happened. There was... an Evo..."

"It had freaky eyes, man," Rex muttered, his own eyes wide, "Freaky eyes."

The other eyed him. "Are you ok?"

"I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"Yes, I've noticed."

Rex snapped his head over to him. "How are you not going insane?"

"We're in Providence," Six said, standing up and clenching his fist a few times, trying to get used to the body, "They should be able to fix this. But how did we even get in our ro-"

"Holiday!," Rex screamed, suddenly standing, "We need the Doc!"

"Exactly," Six sighed, walking to the door, "The sooner this is over the better. And we're never talking about this again, by the way."

"This is so weird, Six," Rex said, walking behind him, "I mean, you're so old."

"Excuse me?," he stopped, eyeing the boy... who was in his body...

Rex blinked at him, then, slowly, a smile spread across his face.

Six narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I'm taller than you."

"Let's go find the doctor," Six argued, "Now."

o0o

Needless to say, they got a few looks. Or, at least, Rex did. No one ever seen Six without his suit, much less without his shades. The real Six was growling on the inside the entire way to the tower.

"Do you always get this much attention?," Rex asked, eyeing a few of the soldiers.

"Don't talk to me right now, Rex," he answered.

Finally, the entrance to her lab came into sight. It took all of his will power not to break out into a run. When the door swooshed open however, they didn't get the image they were hoping for.

An Evo'd parot was flying around, a Providence grunt right on his tail. A seemingly normal cat was curled up, fast asleep, on one of the monitors. A giant starfish looking Evo was stuck to the glass from the outside (in the Petting Zoo), looking in at all the hussle and enjoying the commotion. There was a small fire in the corner. Also, since they opened a door, a hamster managed to escape the lab in between their legs, another grunt running after it.

To put the cherry on top, Holiday was nowhere in sight.

"Um...," Rex looked around the room, "What's... happening?"

The grunt chasing the parot jumped into the air and managed to tackle it down. "Agent Six, sir," he answered, ignoring the way he was dressed, "These are the lab specimens Dr. Holiday ordered to test on the Evo."

"Evo?," Six asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Specimens?," Rex asked, looking around at all the animals.

The grunt stood, trying to hold the bird still. "For the Evo that attacked you two. It has strange properities. We aren't really getting anywhere with it. Glad to see you two are okay."

"Ohh," Six murmured, looking at the animals, "This isn't good..."

"What?," Rex asked, as the grunt walked away, trying to hold the bird, "What do you mean? This is great. Doc's already two steps ahead of us."

The dog stretched and opened it's mouth to yawn... a loud meow coming from it's throat. It then started licking it's... coat.

While Rex was blinking at the sight, Six turned back to him. "They have no idea what happened to us." 

"Did that dog just-"

"Guys?"

Six's eyes grew wide. Rex jumped. Slowly, super slowly, they both turned to see Holiday behind them.

"You're up," she said, then blinked at Rex, who wasn't in a suit or shades, "You feeling ok?"

Six opened his mouth, but closed it.

Rex did the same, but also put his hand up in a wave. He then gave her a smile and said, "one minute," and he quickly grabbed Six and took him aside.

"Uh, kay?," she said, raising a brow and watching them walk away.

"What are you doing?," Six whispered, yanking his arm back.

Rex was in 'freaking out' mode again. "We can't tell her. There's no way we can tell her."

"Why not?," the other reasoned, "She can help."

"I have two awesome reasons for you," he replied, holding up two fingers and folding one down, "One! She'll think we're nuts."

"That may be," Six agreed, "But we have to do something."

"And two!," Rex continued, "We might end up... like _that_!" He motioned over to the cat that was growling at the grunt who was trying to get him off the monitor and the dog that was rubbing it's head against the same grunt's leg and purring.

"We're _already_ like that, Rex," he reasoned again.

"What if it gets _worse_!," he almost screamed, "There's no way! We can't tell her!"

"We _have_ to!"

"No, no!," Rex folded his arms, "If you wanna start barking at traffic, then go ahead, but I'm playing it safe."

Six's eyes widened, the quickly narrowed. "Oh no. You are _not_ staying in _my_ body."

"Make me leave," Rex threatened.

"I will skin you alive and _wear_ you!"

"Psh," Rex scoffed and started examining Six's nails, "Yeah, cause that'll go over well with society."

Six was about to spit out another threat, when he got a brilliant idea. "You know what? You're right."

"I am?" Rex was shocked by this news.

"You're right," Six repeated, folding his arms, "And since we're in different bodies now, I think trying them out is in order. Get a feel for them."

"What are you-"

"A lap around the Petting Zoo should do it," Six said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards the door.

"Now?," Rex asked, following after him.

o0o

Ten minutes later and Rex had successfully discovered Six's back problem.

Six himself walked up to him, giving a rare grin. "Couldn't keep up?," he asked the lump on the ground.

Rex was laying face down in the dirt, trying not to move a muscle in his... _Six's_... body, which included breathing. "Ugh," he moaned, "How do you have this?"

"I'm old, Rex," he answered, folding his arms.

"You're ancient!," he screamed, leaning his head up, the action causeing another shock to run through his spine and for his head to hit the dirt again.

"So," Six asked, "We're getting this fixed now?"

Rex daringly moved an arm to point in the general direction of Six. "We can't tell the Doc. We have to fix this ourselves," he moaned.

The other frowned, thinking it over. "That's probably a good idea...," he agreed after a few seconds, "But if it starts to take too long, then we have to tell her."

"Do you think she'll believe us or throw us in the crazy house?," Rex asked, voice muffled against the dirt.

Six was quiet again, think that over, too. "I hear they have good food in the asylum."

"And free cable."

"Yeah, yeah, that too."

"We're going to die."

"I think so."

Rex groaned against the dirt. "Are you going to help me up now?"

**o0o**

**Oh boy... I love this so much. This is, like, the second part of the intro, but it's still a chap.**

**Six's back problem will probably make a reappearance. XD**

**Btw, do you guys think I should ask questions at the end of each chap again, like in Homework? If some of you want it, then I'll do it.**

**Ok, that's all! I typed this chap up really quick XD Hope you liked and AGAIN, thanks for all the quick responses.**

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peacexfreedom- Well, to be totally honest, I kinda threw the whole IC concept out the window for the sake of comedy XD (And a high Rex was what I was aiming for). You raise a good point in that Six shouldn't be the one to want to tell, but he has his reasons. First, he does **_**not**_** enjoy being stuck in Rex's body. Second, he trusts Holiday. His plan was to just tell her, not everyone else, and try to keep it under wraps from there. BUT Rex, since he has an epic crush on the woman, doesn't want her to know that he is now stuck in Six's body (cause he's oblivious to the fact that she likes Six, because he solely believes she's after him... you know it's true). lol Questions do sound fun...**

**GHandB10Fan- Thanks :) I haven't even thought of poor Noah. Noah... That could raise some possibilities... hmmmm I haven't really thought about him lol**

**Runa- I didn't ignore you. I talk to you all the time and you didn't ask anything, so I figured there would be no reason to put you here... And, no, he's not OLD, but from Rex's view point (laying face down in the dirt with a seemingly broken back) he's a dinosaur lol. Btw, have you read my entry to Sempai's contest, yet? It went over pretty well with everyone, too. NOT NEARLY AS POPULAR, but it got good reviews XD.**

**RandomDraggon- Why yes, you may. *hugs***

**Jessk13- You aren't the only one lol. That's coming later.**

**MsSportyTechnoGir12u- OH NO. I vow to finish ALL of my stories, especially if I get SO many reviews for it, like I do this one. O.o It's incredible. Anyway, like I said. I'm not going to stop half way through or something :) I hate it when people do that.**

**Phoenix- Your appreication is always welcome =D Thanks, Pnix!**

**echoecho-girl- XDXD... ehem... It is planned... Just wait for it... MUHAHAHAHAHA~**

**Phantomgirl96- When I have an awesome story and a huge backing like this, I update SUPER QUICK, but that also means that the fic is over quickly, too... ALL WELL! Thanks lol.**

**BoredomIsAnUnderstatement- HEY BOREDOM! Glad you're on board =3**

**GOOD LORD, GUYS! Thanks so much for all the quick reviews O.o It's mind boggling. This is, like, more than... dare I say... Breakeven O.O That's a lot! But, I gotta admit, this is some good stuff XD**

**ooo**

**HUGE ATTENTION NOTICE! This isn't related to the fic or Generator Rex for that matter, but if you're a fan of the show SymBionic Titan, then this is IMPORTANT. Cartoon Network has only signed for 20 episodes and the show is to be cancelled VERY SOON. To help, go sign the petition for CN to order more episodes!**

**Here's the link (take out the spaces): www. gopetition. com/ petition/ 43341. html**

**o0o**

Rex walked out of Six's room, fumbling with the green blazer. He was minus a tie, with the first few buttons on the shirt undone, and the shades were pushed up to his forehead.

This was all very, very strange, but he decided a while back to just block the whole thing out when it was over.

He started walking down the hall, still getting a few looks from the grunts, when he spotted... _himself_ leaning against the wall with a jacket, but no goggles.

Six shot him a glare, "What are you wearing?"

"Green," Rex answered, finally fitting the jacket on, "By the way, _everything you own is green_. What is wrong with you?"

Six sighed and started walking, Rex right on his heels.

"I mean," he continued, "even your shades are tinted green. That makes _everything you see _green. It's a little strange."

"And you don't own _a stitch_ of green," Six began to argue, too, "Don't you think _that's_ a little strange?"

"No, I don't! One leprechaun around here is enough," Rex mumbled, noticing Six's eyes roll. "Where are we going?," he asked, ignoring that last gesture.

"The tower," Six answered, "Holiday took her experiments to the Petting Zoo, so it's free."

"And why are we going to the tower again?"

"Access to Providence's mainframe. See what Holiday found out on that Evo so far and find out how to reverse this."

o0o

Six had successfully hacked the mainframe in Holiday's lab, though it was rather easy since _he _had access to it, even if _Rex_ did not.

The other was leaning against the wall behind Six, fiddling with his... _Six's _hand. He was in the middle of snapping his fingers and waving his arm around, when he got bored. "Anything?," he asked/moaned.

"Not much," the other answered, "It's all locked, like always."

"Move," Rex said, pushing the other to the side (and taking pride in the fact that he was now TALLER than him again), then put his hand against the panel. He stared at it.

Six blinked. "What are yo-"

"Oh my God!," Rex freaked again, making Six almost jump.

"What?" 

"I'm not an Evo!," Rex screamed looking at both of his hands now, "You're not an Evo!"

"And you've only just now figured that one out," Six told him, narrowing his eyes.

Rex stared back, trying to find a 'smart' way to answer back. Finding none, he just put his hands on his hips. "Fine then, you'll have to do it."

"What?," he asked again.

"Use the nanites to hack the-"

"No, no," Six waved his hands in the negative, "We'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Wimp."

"Whatever," he mumbled, going back to the computer, "We may have to check Surveillance, but _I _can only access it with a finger print."

"So, you mean me?"

"Right."

Rex leaned back against the wall with a sigh, playing with his hand again. He shook his arm downwards, as if something was stuck in his sleeve. Then, he started wiggling it, like he was trying to do the wave.

Six shot him a look. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?," Rex stopped.

Suddenly, the door swished open. Six stepped back from the computer, quickly shutting off the program, and Rex flicked the shades down to hide his eyes. Thankfully, Holiday was too preoccupied with whatever was on her clipboard to notice them, until she looked up.

She blinked between them. "Hey, guys," she said.

They both waved.

"Everything... ok?," she asked, noting how Six looked... untidy and Rex looked... rigid and on guard.

"Fine," they both answered.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, but pushed her thoughts to the back for now, "Anyway, I wanted to give you both an exam. Make sure you're ok after that Evo thing."

They both balked.

She looked over to who she thought was Six. "How about you first?"

The real Six let out a breath... until Rex pointed at him. "He has the nanites."

"True," she said, "Ok Rex, you first, then."

Six balked.

Holiday walked up to him and Rex practically ran for the door. She eyed him, "Where are yo-"

"See ya later," he answerd back with a wave and was gone.

Once the door closed, Holiday stared at it. "Is he acting differently to you?"

"Not in the least," Six growled out.

o0o

Once Rex was safely on the other side of the door, he lifted the shades back up with a sigh. "Nope," he whispered, shrugging against the blazer again, "getting dressed this morning was awkward enough, thank you."

He yawned, the shades accidently falling to his eyes again and he was about to replace them, when he heard a familiar, rough voice. "Hey, Green Bean."

If he kept jumping like this, he was pretty sure that was going to pass out. Slowly, Rex turned to see Bobo strutting up towards him.

_Ok, ok, Rex! You've practiced this all 18 months of your life! Don't let all those days of mocking Six behind his back go useless! You can do this!_

The chimp stopped beside him. "You seen Rex around?"

_Ooooooh, this could be sooooo bad. Alright, gotta go the easy route._

"No," Rex answered, as stoicly as he possibly could without breaking out into a massive grin, "but I was about to go look for you."

Bobo's eyes snapped big. "Why? Whenever you're lookin' for me, it means I'm bein' used as bait... again."

"There's no activity going on lately," Rex continued, trying to make this sound good, "So Knight's ordered a few of the soldiers to go on a weeks leave."

"Really?," the chimp looked happy.

"You were on the first list," Rex said, walking casually away now. Just to make sure it was extra effective, he added, "It started five hours ago, by the way."

The peter-pat of feet running off was a good sign. Knowing Bobo, he wasn't going to hear a word anyone else had to say and high tale it, without even telling anyone 'bye'. It was brilliant.

Rex let out a fist pump, moving the glasses back up and wiggling his hand again. After turning another corner, he was standing in front of mechanical doors with the word 'Surveillance' over the top. With a grin, he pressed his thumb to a large glass panel on the side.

It scanned.

Beeped a few times.

_ERRRRR_.

Rex blinked. He pressed his thumb against it again. _ERRRRR_. One more time. _ERRRRR_.

He leaned his head against the door. "Oh, come on!"

_ERRRRR_.

Rex let out a massive sigh, but he'd be damned if he was giving up. With a new determination, especially since his nanites were with Six, he kept trying.

_ERRRRR_.

_ERRRRR_.

_ERRRRR_.

o0o

Holiday walked over to the computer, looking at the screen, while Six just folded his arms. He needed to know, so he tried channeling Rex as best he could. Unfortunately, he failed at that, so he just went ahead with it, anyway.

"Holiday," he asked, earning a 'hmm' from her, "What exactly... happened?"

She blinked, then looked over to him. "When?"

"With the Evo," he clarified, "Me and... Six talked it over and neither of us remember much."

She just gave a light smile. "That's not too surprising," she said, going back to the screen. Six walked over to see what she was looking, which was a few pictures of that Evo.

It was a massive giant, looking like a dinosaur. Not a T-Rex, but one of those smaller, plant eating things. It's four legs were short and looked like tree stumps, especially since the whole thing was brown in color. It didn't move much, at all. It had a few golden spots on it, that gleamed off. It's deep, black eyes were seated above it's horn of a nose.

"As soon as you two came into contact with it, you both just blacked out," she told him, "Right there. At the same time. It was pretty scary."

Six looked over to her. Now, it was obvious. She looked exhausted. Holiday continued, without noticing his glance, "They captured the Evo and I've been running dozens of tests, but I just can't figure out what happened to you." She turned to him, giving a warm smile, "I've been worried sick about you two."

He quickly glanced away. "You shouldn't worry so much," he mumbled out. That look she gave unnerved him. When he was Rex, she looked at him completely different. It had the same feelings about it, but... He just knew that look wasn't for him and it unnerved him when she'd turn his way.

"I guess so," she chuckled, then started walking towards the cabinet, "You two are survivors, after all."

Six glanced at her back, then quickly scanned his eyes around the room.

"Anyway, Rex, I need you to-" When she turned back, with the pen light in her hand, he was gone. Just flat out gone.

Her arm fell. This is something she'd expect from Six, but _Rex_? Whenever he heard the word 'exam' come out of her mouth, he was already half naked. This wasn't like him... at all. "Ok," she said, eyes narrowing, "Something's up."

**o0o**

**lulz.**

**Sorry for the HUGE AN at the beginning, but there was a lot to reply to XD You guys are so awesome and I'm happy you're loving this fic. I have a timeline basically worked out, for a good deal of the fic.**

**BUT IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! 3 Which reminds me. Any ideas on what to do with Noah? Or should he just skip out on this fic? I'd hate to do that to him.**

**Btw, don't buy too much into that whole **_**ERRRR**_** thing. Rex is just having an idiot moment.**

**And we'll find out why he keeps wiggling his hand shortly. Probably the next chap.**

**I was GONNA actually have the questions thing, but I think the ANs are long enough, without my answers to my own questions. I tend to be lengthy.**

**ALSO! Believe it or not, I have a life and school's a total bitch right now. Chaps MAY BE a day or so apart. I'm not totally sure on that. Depends on how busy I am.**

**Just a reminder, I LOVE YOU ALL! EVEN THE LURKERS WHO ARE LAUGHING THEIR ASSES OFF!**

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**hdikes- I actually have an idea for more switching stuff in later chaps, but I don't know if I'll include Noah in that... That's a little TOO traumatizing XD**

**Anarrislasher- Holix is basically a given with me lol. It's not outright planned, but I'm sure I'll accidently hint the hell out of it and it'll probably end with something Holix-y, knowing me. And I'm sorry, but a lot of people are wanting to see Noah and I've actually gotten a bunch of good ideas for him. But don't fear, he won't have a huge part, no matter which scenario I choose to go with. If you're craving Holix, I recommend any of my other fics. XD They're all Holix fluffified.**

**GHandB10Fan- Callan, you say... HMMMMMMMMMM... Ok, I think I have a great spot to wedge him in later on lol**

**Kristie- I was actually just going to tease with the exams :P Though, Rex will have a moment with her soon (probably this chap), and she may try to give Six's exam again or something. I have it all planned, roughly, to a certain point and after that, I can move anyway I wanna go with the randomness. XD Just gotta stick around, I guess.**

**XxSkyexBluexX- A day late? That sucks! And, yes, Rex is new to being a total human now XD. Sleep, sleep. Well, I must say I get about 7-9 hours of sleep, normally. So, yeah. During the summer (when there's no school and I don't have a job) I can sleep 12 hours easy... Or I used to lol**

**echoecho-girl- It actually takes some time to get rolling with a fanfiction if you're new to the whole concept of it. My first was for Code Lyoko and it was super short and crappy. Then I did one for Full Metal Alchemist, but I only did the first chap. After that, I did a Ben 10 fic, but it wasn't getting a lot of plubicity, so I discontinued it. It even took a while once I started with GenRex fanfics, to go steady and make them flow good. It takes time, but you have to start **_**somewhere**_** lol. I say, go for it. Couldn't hurt.**

**XFoxblazeX- Oh, trollers are annoying. I don't get them often, but when I do I usually ignore them, unless they don't go away, then I report them without telling them. They used to hurt my feelings and stuff, but now I'm just tired of them. XP BLEH TO THE TROLLS! BLEH, I SAY! BLEH! They are horrible on YouTube .**

**Marquis Oxblood- I have many things up my sleeve. muhahahahaha~ And Noah won't have a huge part. I like your username, btw.**

**KSTaki- XD I actually thought about having Six walk around Rex's goggles, but I decided it was a little 'too much'. Oh, and, we're about to find out if Six realizes what goes on behind his back lol. I've already considered someone stalking Six and Rex around. If I do that, it'll be later.**

**ooo**

**ATTENTION: There's a lot of you to reply to XD. Anyway, to sum things up a little more (so the actual AN doesn't take away from the fic), a lot of you said the same things. **

**A lot of you said that Noah should try playing basketball with Six and Six be REALLY good, then Noah would know that something was up. I don't think I'm going to go that route. I only want Noah to be a minor character, about 1 chap, so I won't be doing something huge with him. Also, I don't want anyone else to know what happened, other than the people I planned from the beginning, so that rules him out from helping.**

**Another lot of you said that Noah should hang out with Six and let a few things slip about what he and Rex talk about. There are so many scenarios there and so many ways I can take that and show it off. So, that's the scenario I'm going with, but it's going to be later.**

**A few of you have been going on about the pairings in this. I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! But there WON'T BE ANY YAOI. I'm sorry. A few of you really wanted that, but I can't stand yaoi at all (when it isn't canon... in fact I don't really like crack pairings at all) and I see Six and Rex as a Father/Son relationship anyway. I don't mean to offend anyone, but that's just how I roll. Some of you are looking for some Holix in here. Knowing me, that's a possibility, but it WAS NOT PLANNED, so there probably won't be. It may be implied in places, but that's it. Holi is a major character in this fic, though.**

**I can't satisfy all of you (CUZ THERE'S A TON OF YOU), but what I can do is be subtle with every pairing in here, that way everyone can interpret it as they wish and everyone's happy. THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS ANYWHERE AND THERE WILL BE NO STRAIGHT OUT PAIRINGS. So, don't beg for it lol. And PLEASE don't beg for Holix, cause then I'm liable to do something Holixy and that's not fair to everyone else XD.**

**o0o**

Six was now walking down the hall towards Surveillance, massaging his... _Rex's _temples.

They needed to switch back... soon. He was going insane.

He turned the next corner and was met with a green mass leaning against the door, on the verge of tears.

"Work!"

_ERRRRR_.

"Now!"

_ERRRRR_.

"Open!"

_ERRRRR_.

"God, please, open."

_ERRRRR_.

Six was just thankful that no one else was around. With a tired sigh, he walked up to Rex. He grabbed the hand, before it hit the glass panel again, and put the entire palm against the screen.

It scanned.

Beeped a few times.

_DING_.

The doors swished open.

Six walked in.

Rex stood there, gawking at the door. "That's not even right," he mumbled. At length, he broke out of the stupor. "You said fingerprint!," he whined ahead, walking in and letting the doors close behind him.

"It's all the same, Rex," Six said half heartedly, already looking through the files on the Evo that did this to them.

"No, it's not!," he argued, "That was a hand print! There's a difference."

Six rolled his eyes.

"Ok!," Rex exclaimed, "That's the second time!"

"What?," the other asked, glancing at Rex.

"I want to know!," he decided, "How many times a day do you roll your eyes at me?"

"I don't."

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not."

"AGH!"

Six sighed and leaned back from the computer. "Nothing here either. I got more out of Holiday."

"Holiday?," that caught Rex's attention, "What did she tell you?"

Six looked over to him. "That we both blacked out when we came in contact with the Evo," he said, "She's been running tests on it, but she can't figure out why that happened."

"It's because it switched us," Rex mumbled.

"Right."

Rex wanted to clarify, "So, we're actually _ahead _of them."

"Yeah," Six sighed, "We can probably figure out more from White, though. Has he called for me... you yet?"

In mid face palm at the earlier comment, Rex stared at him and blinked.

"You don't have your comm," Six guessed.

"Do I ever?"

"No," he mumbled, "Which is why _I_ don't have mine... yours."

Rex smirked, jokingly, "Woah, there Six. Keep going like this and you're liable to wind up in a ditch somewhere."

"You realize what's going to happen now?"

Still smirking blankly, Rex said, "Huh?"

Six started to walk out of the room. "You have to talk to White."

"WHAT?" Six was already walking down the hallway, towards White's office, so Rex ran after him. "Wait a minute! Talk to _White_ as _you_? That's not going to work well!"

"It has to, Rex," the other plainly said, walking ahead, "We have to do something. Just... I don't know... You're always mocking me, so you should have enough practice."

Rex gasped. "Six!," he said, exasperated, "How could you even think that I would do that to you?"

"And you're a good actor," Six coninued, "You should do fine."

Rex groaned. It was a decent walk from where they were to Knight's office, and instead of arguing uselessly with Six, he decided to do something productive. He started shaking his arm again, then moving his hand back and forth. Eventually, he started jerking his arm, almost hitting the wall a couple of times.

Six continued to hear shufflling behind him. He didn't know what Rex was trying to do, but he had a good guess. He wasn't about to say anything, though. Surely, the kid would eventua-

_FLICK_.

Six stopped, eyes big.

"Hey, Six."

Slowly, Six turned, eyes only getting wider.

"Does your arm always bleed like this when you flick out the katana?" Blood was all but spurting from his arm, but the katana was successfully in hand.

"You're going to kill me!," Six screamed.

"Oh my God!," a shrill voice said from behind him. Six held his breath as Holiday ran pass him, over to Rex.

"What happened?," she screamed again.

Rex opened his mouth, only a 'uhhhh' coming out, but thankfully she didn't wait around for an answer. She grabbed his other arm, the one that wasn't pouring out blood, and dragged him off to her lab as quickly as possible.

Six continued to hold his breath, watching the to two scurry away. He then directed his attention to the puddle of blood, _his blood_, on the floor.

Dammit, Rex was going to kill him before this was over.

o0o

"I'm starting to feel a little woozy," Rex commented, sitting on the lab table.

Holiday, incredibly frustrated, was wrapping the life out his arm and the gash that ran from his wrist to almost his elbow. "It's incredible you didn't hit that vein," she mumbled to herself, then directed her attention to her patient. "Alright, Six, what's going on?"

"Huh?," Rex blinked. He forgot that he was supposed to go by 'Six' now.

She tightened the bandage with a yank, earning a hiss from him. "First Rex, now you. You're both acting strange."

Well, that caught his attention. "What did Rex do?," he asked, wondering how the 'exam' went.

"He disappeared before I could do anything," she told him, "You're teaching him too much."

Finally, he was able to take his arm back from her. He was in the middle of rolling his sleeve down, about to shrug the jacket back on, when she spoke again.

"Six," she said sternly, hands on her hip, leaning close to him, "Look at me."

Rex knew this voice WAY too well, but he was surprised that she used it on Six, too... Well, not _that_ surprised. Slowly, his eyes, unsheilded by the shades that were still perched on his head, glided over to her's.

She narrowed her gaze. "What's going on?"

_What would Six do? What would Six do? What would Six- Oh, duh._

"I don't know what you're talking about," he flat out said, flicking the shades back down.

_Good job, Rex. When in doubt, deny, deny, den- Wait._

"Six," she said again, lifting his shades back up, "What're you hiding?"

"Uh, um," and now he was stammering. He needed a distraction. A good distraction. Rex knew that Six would never let anyone get close enough to him to actually _touch_ his shades and so did she. She was on the line. This was getting bad. He needed a damn good distraction, right now!

Alarms started blarring. Red lights were flashing on and off. The signal for a massive Evo attack was sounding.

Holiday looked away, letting him and the shades go, to look at the sirens going off.

Rex did a fist pump behind her back.

_Yes! Evos! That's perfe- Oh my God, wait._

**o0o**

**Psh~ Next chaps gonna be fun. Course, this whole fic is fun.**

**Laruna had the idea (a long time ago) with Rex slicing his arm open trying to figure out Six's katanas XD. So, kudos to her.**

**This seems like it's a bit shorter than the last chap, but it was a good transition. It's cool. I'll make the next chap longer for you guys. Besides, weekend's almost here and so is FRIDAY! Woot! Oh and **_**Sucker Punch**_**! I can't wait to see it! It comes out this weekend!**

**So, here's ANOTHER question for the masses! Anyone have any ideas on what to do with Callan? I got a ton of excellent feedback for Noah, so I thought I'd try again ^.^ Plus, any other characters you would like to see later on?**

**Till then, my friends~**

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**PeacexFreedom- I was still conisdering whether Six should use the machines or not... There are so many possibilities there...**

**XxSkyexBluexX- Yes! That is my master plan! Death. By. Laughter. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ Actually, Death!Bunny is scheduled to make an appearance 8D YAY! (It's not a humor fic without Death!Bunny, seriously lol)**

**LoNeWoLfGoEsRaWr- My God, that username rocks XD. Anywho, a lot of fics are probably slow b/c spring break and finals are happening for a ton of authors. I have all that next month so... meh. lol Sorry, Noah may have more than one part, MAYBE, but he won't be a huge character. But, that is a good idea XD**

**KSTaki- I like your Callan idea lol. And yeah, he's probably going to show up in this fight. The Pack and Circe? Hmm. Well, if I put them in there, then the fic might turn out to be pretty long. I have a ton of ideas to make this fic EPIC, but I want to keep this one totally hilarious and somewhat care-free. One of those scenarios was to introduce the Pack, but I think I will. Now, Circe, though... maybe... Six and Circe... XD Ok, it's a possibility.**

**Kristie- Oh, yeah, I'm sure it hurt XD. He was just so BLANK on everything lol.**

**TheEndReaper- **_**bang bang bang**_** *ENGLISH SUBTITLES: ON***

**Tinsley- Hey, Doc! Course I don't mind you drawing this XD That would be awesome. And, yeah, real life is a bummer sometimes.**

**GHandB10Fan- Holiday is going frantic by this point. She has NO IDEA what's wrong with those two XD. Thanks so much for loving that! I about died writing it lol.**

**ACK! Sorry, folks! I've been really busy lately. Here's your new chap~**

**o0o**

Rex was cringing.

Six was glaring.

Callan was eyeing.

Rex cringed some more. He was trying to hide as much as possible inside himse-... _Six_... God, that sounded wrong...

Anyway, he was stuck in a tiny Providence transport jet. Granted, they never really seemed that small before this moment, but right now, he realized that clastrophobia was clawing at his skin... Six's skin... He was starting to go a little insane.

Faintly, he wondered if clastophobia was a physical condition, but one look towards Six's... well, his own eyes drilling holes into his... Six's skull... He knew that wasn't the case.

Six growled, "I blame you for all of this."

Rex blinked, about to go into freak out mode again, "How's is _any _of this _my_ fault?"

"You wanted a distraction," Six leaned in, hissing, "You got one." Before he backed off, he hissed even lower, "_Now, I'm here, too_."

"You don't have to put it like that," the other mumbled.

Callan, who was sitting across the craft from them, legs crossed and hand rubbing his chin, finally spoke up. "I think I know what's going on here."

"Please, by all means," Six groaned, "Inform us."

"You're high," he said, pointing at who he thought was Six, then moved his finger over to the real Six, "and you're pissed. Whether that's because he's like a kite or you weren't offered any, I don't know."

Six narrowed his eyes a little more, making them seem like slits. He was about to tell Callan that, no, he wasn't high, and yes, he can shoot himself, but Rex _had _to step in. "Yep!," the other one said, "That's what happened."

Six turned his glare to Rex, who gave back a hopeful smile.

Callan stood up. "Uh-huh," he said, still lost, while making his way to the cockpit of the jet.

Rex's smile didn't waver.

Six continued to glare. "Why?," he asked. It was the only thing that came to mind that was decent.

"He's not curious anymore, that's a good thing." Rex continued with the hopeful smile, as if he were waiting for a 'good boy' and a pat on the head.

Instead, Six glared at the wall across from them. "Don't talk to me right now, Rex."

"That's the second time you've said that today," the other mumbled, the smile dissolving.

Holiday's sweet, serene, and poisonous voice drifted in through their comm-links. "_Ok, you're over the city_."

"Terrific," Six mumbled, standing, Rex slowly following suit.

The seemingly wall opened to reveal the city, the tops of the buildings a good fifty feet below them, and Evos running rampid in the streets. Not many Evos, only three, but they were huge, with the biggest apparently leading the others.

Six looked down, judging the distance, hearing Rex gulp beside him. No jet pack. No ninja skills. Six was going to enjoy this...

And, apparently, so was Callan and a few of his men. They were standing behind them, arms crossed, waiting patiently for the first two to jump.

Rex looked back to them, then down at the city. Callan, the city, Callan, the city. "Hey, uh, Six," he eventually whispered, "Don't happen to have your hoverboard, huh?"

"Nope," was the reply.

Another gulp. "So, uh... How am I supposed to, you know, survive this?"

Six looked over to him with an honest expression. "What? You mean free falling?"

"Yeah."

"It's a lot like swimming."

"It is?"

"Either you learn or die."

"Wha-" And Six graciously pushed Rex off the transport. Ah, revenge. So sweet.

Callan, for lack of a better word, oogled at the scene. "Is he ok?"

"Ah, he's fine," Six said, diving off himself, finally leaving the rest of Providence behind.

o0o

The wind howled through Six's ears... or well, Rex's ears. Either way, he was going to be a lot better off than the guy he just pushed off, who, by the way, was not in sight.

Hopefully, he didn't just kill him, cause that would kinda suck.

One of the taller buildings were quickly getting closer. Using the wind to turn in mid-air, he fell along the side, in between the buildings and into the alleyway. Quickly, he spotted what he was looking for. The fire escape.

His hand wrapped around one of the steel beams holding it up, lifting himself off and propelling to the one on the adjacent building. After flying off that one, and quickly noting he still had about twenty feet until he hit the ground, his hand latched to a small beam connecting both escapes and the two buildings. Swinging from that, he fell towards a lower level of the fire escapes, which to him was home base.

Finally, he had the chance to enjoy Rex's youth. When he was that young, he still had a lot to learn and wasn't near about this skilled. Now, with his experience and all of Rex's energy, he could- His hand came up short on the next beam on the fire escape.

_Whoops. Not as tall as we used to be. _

His face went hilariously blank, but he was already speeding towards to Earth to do anything. Fortunately, he landed in a garbage bin.

Six ignored how cliche and disgusting it was and just thanked God for trash.

Then, God answered. A moan escaped from the garbage.

Six shot up, looking under him to see a still alive Rex _still_ in his body.

"I hate you," Rex mumbled, eyes closed.

Six relaxed with a sigh, jumping out of the bin. "Well, if it wasn't for my teaching, you'd probably be dead," he reasoned.

"Teaching?," Rex asked, leaning up and propping his arms against the edge of the bin. "What _teaching_? You pushed me off the transport, jerk!"

The other, in the middle of brushing himself off, stared back. "You mean, you didn't... aim or direct or... something?"

"I FELL!," Rex exclaimed.

"Oh, well... Thank God for trash," he said, then walked to the end of the alley, hearing a groan and a 'you suck' behind him.

Six hugged his back against the wall, looking out into the street, Rex finally shuffling in behind him. One of the smaller Evos wasn't to be seen, but the other small one was close, the big one behind it. They looked like big, light pink tulips with legs... and a lot of teeth.

Rex started grumbling, "I should've just told them 'let the kid go, he can handle it'. Why'd I have to come out here, too? The guy that's supposed to be my freaking _bodyguard_ has already tried to kill me once today! Now, I gotta get my arm sliced open, _again_, just to get my butt kicked by a bunch of overgrown flowers! This is not ri-"

"Would you be quiet?," Six's eyes darted to the him.

"Look around, Six!," he whispered, trying not to get the Evos' attention, "As soon as they said 'Evo attack', we've been screwed ever since! What are we going to do?"

Silence.

"Do you have any kind of plan?"

Nothing.

"Please, tell me you've thought of something by now..."

"To be honest," Six mumbled, "This is the first time that I'm considering a plan."

Rex buried his face in his hands, defeated. "Then what do we do?"

Six sighed and looked back to the Evos. He motioned his hand to Rex, "Give me a sword."

Nothing happened. Eventually, Six turned to look at his charge.

Rex was jiggling his hand, then flicking his arm out, then doing the wave, all while his tongue stuck out in thought, getting more and more frustrated.

Six's eyes narrowed, but he didn't face palm. This was far, far above the courtesy of a face palm. Instead, he latched onto Rex's wiggly wrist, pushing the sleeve up a little and hitting a small latch.

With a click, the sword, with the blade still secured in the hilt, fell into Six's outstretched hand.

Rex gaped. "How did you do that?"

"Secret," Six mumbled, flicking out the blade, "We should get this over with."

"Oh, yeah," Rex mumbled back, "cause this is totally gonna be fun."

"That's the spirit," and Six ran out into the street.

**o0o**

**Phew~**

**I know it's short, I'm sorry, but I figured you guys needed a new chap. I'm gonna try to update Breakeven this weekend, too! But if it isn't updated by Tuesday, I wouldn't expect one...**

**ANYWAY! Callan will be back, most likely. Noah will come up later. Holi will be around to put her two cents in. Six and Rex are going to fight and it's going to be hilarious.**

**AND A SPECIAL APPEARANCE BY SOMEONE! Ooooooooh! You all love him, so don't worry about it lol.**

**Ok, I'll see you guys soon. Sorry that I've been so busy lately.**

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**PeacexFreedom- Agreed. The whole time I was writing the part where Six pushes Rex off, I was thinking 'either he's nuts and lost it or he's ooc'. Since he wasn't drooling and banging his head against the wall (yet), I knew he was ooc. I went ahead with it, cause I was also laughing the whole time and that's the point of the fic. Get people laughing XD.**

**Tinsley- XDXD I didn't know what else Callan would guess at and someone mentioned before that Rex was acting high (which was acurate). Callan's too country and honest to get high XD. And no, it's not Gatlocke or Caesar. (Though, I must admit, I'm not a fan of Caesar at the moment. As far as he's concerned, I agree with Six. He's a total liability, a wack job, he got way too cozy too fast, he knows too much, he's already making a bond with Rex, it won't be long before he moves in on Holi... According to Six, the man must slaughtered... But at least, I'm willing to see the guy again and let him have another chance lol. EDIT: Ever since Haunted, I'm ok with Caesar lol)**

**XxSkyexBluexX- Nope, sorry lol. I've just been really busy. Anywho, not Caesar or Van Pedo. Actually... Oh, I can't help it, it's DeathBunny I was talking about. I'm so good at keeping secrets XD.**

**xangabell- Oh, Six is physicallly able to use Rex's powers... Let's see how that works out, shall we?**

**DragoneseElf- GASP Omg, I love your idea! THIS WILL HAPPEN! IF I REMEMBER IT! MUST WRITE IT SOMEWHERE IN NOTEPAD! It'll probably be used in this chap, so I won't forget XD. THANK YOU.**

**Kaien- I love critics like you. Not flames, just critics. *HUGS* Anywho, yeah, I accidently put that last chap on the more talkative side. This chap... well, this chap might end up that way, too. BUT there will be action, either closer to the end of this chap or next chap. I don't really think myself too good with fight scenes (though, everyone seems to think I'm great at it). That's probably why I'm stalling a little. But we're going to have some (funny) action in here and Rex and Six are going to have to have a talk at some point in the middle of all this. Anyway, thanks for your input. I'll try to put dialogue somewhere else so that we can move on... That's my problem. I have the characters talk too much and before you know it, we're in chap 20 of a 5 chap fic... sigh...**

**KSTaki- They're both going to need some fighting lessons XD. I hope I can squeeze Circe in at some point, that would be great.**

**GHandB10Fan- I'm starting to wonder how exactly Six is going to be able to build his reputation back up. Nope, it isn't VK. And, OMG, Ramirez would be a GREAT idea XD. I don't think I should, though. Poor guy has gone through enough, don't ya think?... Me either, but still. I'm sure he's leaning towards the homicidal brink by now.**

**So, I'm actually inbetween working on this and my **_**Breakeven**_** fic. Sadly, I'm getting more interested in the other again lol. Don't fear, this one won't be dropped, but it may be slow in updating... like all my other fics.**

**o0o**

Apparently the Evo had more appendages than previously thought.

Also, Rex's physical reflexes weren't nearly as good as his own, not to mention he kept getting his height confused.

Six was thinking all this while laying face down on the concrete. Maybe if he played dead, the Evos would just go away.

Rex didn't think so. "Get up!," he screamed, dragging Six back into a sitting position.

"We're going to die, Rex," Six clarified, not really wanting to move, "Just face it. Fate hates us and wants us to be killed in the most horribly comical way possible."

To prove his point about giving up on life, he was now dead weight that Rex was trying to drag. "Come on! Move!" Through their commotion, they both seemed to have caught the attention of one of the Evos, which wasa moving towards them. This didn't go unnoticed. "Vanomos, Six!"

"For why?," the other asked, still on the ground and being pulled along by his arm, "It's like you said. We're screwed."

"You're just too humiliated to try and live through this!"

"That, too."

"_What are you two doing?_"

Rex dropped Six. "Uhhh," he said into the comm at Holiday's voice.

"_Take care of the Evo, Six! Come on! What's wrong with you?_"

"Uhhh."

Six stood. "We're doing it already," he huffed into his own comm, picking the sword back up and running to meet the Evo.

"Well, what do _I_ do?," Rex screamed after him.

He didn't get an answer.

The Evo picked up one of it's giant arms, bringing it down to the earth and Six. He dodged quickly, moving to the side in time to duck the other arm aimed for his head. Gaining his feet again, Six ran for the Evo, brandishing the katana.

From the little time he had been fighting those Evos, he had learned a lot about how different he and Rex were. First of all, and probably the biggest issue, was that Rex was shorter than him, in only a few inches, but it still more than obviously mattered. Another issue was that Rex's muscles and Six's were very different, which was shown in their fighting styles and how they were individualy trained. At first, that didn't seem to matter too much... until a few minutes ago. Rex had the stamina of an elephant, but all the agility of a rock, or at least, that's how it felt moving out of his own body and into the kid's.

He had to register things quicker than usual in order to have time to move out of the way. In his own body, as soon as he noticed something, he could react right on the dot. In Rex's body, it felt like forever until his body responded to his commands.

His foot pushed him from the pavement of the road and into the air, katana drawn back.

Another Evo'd arm, one that wasn't attached to the Evo was about to attack, slammed into Six's ribs, sending him throught the air again. His back connected to the side of a building. Again, he fleetingly thought of how nice Rex's youth was and was thankful that he didn't feel that familiar shock through his spine... but it still hurt. He fell face first into the concrete and didn't move, adopting his previous believes.

A foot kicked his already bruised ribs. "Please... please, get up... please," Rex mumbled.

The response was a mutter against the cement that sounded very disrespectful.

"_Six, what do you think you're doing?_"

Oh, great, Holiday was back. Rex stared off into space, not coming up with anything to say again, "Uhhhh."

She continued, not realizing the incredible discomfort she was creating, "_Whatever kind of exercise you're trying to do this time, don't you think now isn't the time? He's getting his butt kicked by these things. Just get in there and do something. White's not liking this._"

"Uhhhh."

"_And Rex!_," she kept going, now talking to Six, "_Why haven't you tried curing one of these things yet?_"

Six growled.

Rex snapped back into reality, before Six had the chance to repeat any of his earlier responses. "Don't worry about this, Doc!," Rex said into the comm, pulling it out of his ear, "We've got this."

"_Doc?_"

Rex quickly turned off the link, looking down at Six. "You should get rid of yours, too."

"Don't talk to me right now, Rex," he muttered into the concrete.

The other crouched down, rolling his eyes and picking up the sword. "We need to do _something_."

Six turned his head to the side, so his face wasn't pressed against the sidewalk and he could properly talk. "We could always use this as a good oppurtunity to run away."

"Yeah," Rex nodded, "Except Providence still has the Evo that did _this_," he pulled at his shirt for emphasis, "It's probably the only thing that can change us back."

"Point," Six muttered again. Suddenly, a large shadow passed over them... a large Evo shadow.

Rex balked.

Six sat up. "You handle it," he said, "I've been fighting, you haven't done anything."

"I don't know what to-... You have _not_ been fighting!"

"Just do something!"

One of the Evo's giant arms swung down to it's targets. Six brought his feet from under him, quickly jumping out of the way, while Rex dived, the katana still in hand.

"Take it down, Rex," Six ordered, out of pure laziness.

Rex rolled his eyes again, as the other arm was swinging down. He slowly let out the air in his chest, finally able to put some of that old fashioned, non-Evo training to use. Rex jumped over the arm, balancing on the Evo's shoulder and quickly stabbing the katana into the neck.

It wailed and tossed it's arm, throwing Rex off of it. He quickly managed a flip, landing on his feet in a crouch. The Evo continued to wail and spin beside them, but Rex wasn't concerned. Instead, he was a grinning idiot.

"Dude!," he screamed over to Rex, who was still sitting on the ground and tiredly watching the fight, "I totally take back all those old jokes! You roc-" Another Evo from behind hit his side, also sailing him across the blacktop.

He skidded to a stop on the pavement, right arm and hand twitching. "My... _baaaaack_," me mumbled, trying not to move.

Six sighed and stood. "That's sad," he whispered to himself.

The wounded Evo turned it's attention towards him and it was obviously pissed off. Faster than it was before, it's arm shot out to him. Six shot his arms up to his face shut his eyes tight, only thinking _block block block block block_. He figured this was about to hurt.

A familiar sounded reached his ears and the Evo's attack felt muffled against his arms. He chanced an eye open and seen orange metal.

His eyes quickly popped open and, upon hearing Holiday's voice, realized that he never bothered to take the comm out of his ear.

"_Finally, Rex. Just hurry and take these things out._"

"Uhhhh," Six responded, looking at the Smack Hands, "... yeah."

**o0o**

**Spring Break is next week, so I'd expect more updates on both of my fics. Plus, summer isn't too far off, so YAY.**

**Sorry about the long update and I didn't proofread this.**

**This chap was longer than I thought it would be. Hopefully, we'll wrap up the fight in the next chap.**

**Aight, see ya'll later.**

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaien- Holi will come back and we'll see a **_**very **_**interesting meeting with White later lol. Six was thinking to block the attack, because it was coming too fast to dodge. I know that with his newer builds, he needs to imagine them and create them from scrap like that, but I'm not so sure about his old ones. I mean, he knew them even after losing his memory however many times, so I imagine that the old builds are more of an instinct thing. SEEN, SAW, TOMATO, POTATO, BAH XD. Ok, really, I always get seen and saw mixed up. Not the first time and won't be the last lol. Sorry that irked you. Oh, psha! I always reply at the top of chaps... it's weird, but everyone seems to enjoy it, so meh.**

**LoNeWoLfGoEsRaWr- HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!**

**inkdragon13- Oh, yeah, she's totally suspicious. Don't worry, we'll see what she's gonna do today lol.**

**RandomDraggon- ***_**beats the pervs away with a well placed stick. beat. beat. beat.* **_**It's really hard to not put a holix thing in here for me and that's strange, cause this looks so yaoi even to me XD. I can't help but love it. Anyway, there maybe hints at other pairings, but there won't be any intended yaoi. I just can't. But once this fic is over, I'll let anyone who has a mind to permission to steal the idea and take it where they want (aka, let the yaoi fangirls at it). BUT ONLY WHEN I'M DONE .**

**DragoneseElf- I love making people laugh lol. That's why humor fics are my fave to write. ... Guffawing...?**

**TheEndReaper- Thanks. And she knows that **_**something**_** is up, but not what. I mean, if you knew two people were acting weird, you're first reaction wouldn't be the fact that they switched bodies XD. And we're going to see her conclusions on her 'specimens' later on and she still won't know. Poor dear.**

**TiGeRlIlY99- I know. It's the popularity this is getting. I usually go to a certain point in my fics (about 2k words per chap) and the AN's are screwing up my system and-... I'M DOING IT AGAIN! ***_**shuts up**_*****

**Zatanna's-magical-wish- I don't know if I'm going to switch anyone other two people, because, honestly, I can't think of anything more epic than this XD. But I do have some plans with all that towards the end of the fic. Just gotta wait and see.**

**GHandB10Fan- Oh yes, everyone is hella lost right now XD. Oh! DeathBunny! Yeah, I have an idea for our fave bunny and it's gonna be epic. lol**

**shadow- Rex is probably going to kill Six before this is done. Oh, and Six is going to go on a minor freak out trip soon-ish, so he'll probably get his suit back in the middle of all that. lol**

**Man, I seriously need to proofread more. That last chap was full of typos that you guys graciously didn't point out lol. Anyway, I'll try to keep this one typo free.**

**o0o**

Six blinked... Slowly, very slowly, he managed a small smile.

The Evo pulled it's arm back for another hit, while Six pulled back, waiting for the attack. It's arm jerked back down to him, but he grabbed the giant appendage with one arm, quickly picking up the rest of it's body weight, spinning it around for a second, then throwing it off into Rex's direction.

The other was using one arm, the arm that wasn't being constricted with pain, to pull himself up, in time to see the Evo flying for him and quickly falling back down again. "_Ughhhh_...," he whined.

Six flexed the mechanical fingers, keeping his smile. "I could get used to this," he muttered, noticing another Evo off to his side. He quickly punched it in what he assumed was it's stomach, the Evo flying back to hit another building.

Rex finally mangaed to get up, waddling back to Six and holding his back, all hunched over as if he were in his eighties. "You're old, Six," he mumbled again, once he was close enough. Slowly, carefully, he bent back, earning a loud _pop_ from his spine. His face quickly went from pain, to relief, to agony, as he went to his knees, not moving anything else. "_Ow_."

"You're just a baby," Six smirked, while punching the biggest of the Evos back, glad that he wasn't in the other's position.

"No, seriously," Rex chocked out, "How are you not dead?"

Six rolled his eyes and decided to focus on the fight instead, especially since that last punch really didn't do much. The giant Evo was getting back up, ready for another attack. Six just braced himself, getting into a quick stance.

"_Rex_," and Holiday was back, "_Is Six ok? I can't reach him._"

"He's-...," Six looked back at the green lump on the ground, "He's alive. He just took out his comm."

"_He... did? I'd expect that from you, but... Is everything ok?_"

Six backed up from the Evo rising up in front of him. "Is now really the time, Doctor?"

"_... Ok, something's wrong. You and Six have been acting strange all day. I'm getting worried Rex._"

"Everything's fine," he lied between his teeth, "And you shouldn't worry."

"_You sound just like Six! I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two hang out too much._"

"I was thinking the same thing myself," he muttered, the Evo now a shadow over him. "I kind of have to go now."

He could hear her huff on the other side, obviously more than annoyed by all of this, like he assumed she'd be. "_Alright, just cure this thing quick. I'm getting worried about you two._"

Again, he looked back to Rex. "Me too..." Then, back to the Evo. "Cure it," he mumbled to himself, "I can do that... Yeah..."

The smack hands fell apart.

"What!"

"_Rex, what happened?_"

"I don't know!"

The Evo hit him, tossing him through the window of one of the buildings.

Around this time, Rex was slowly picking himself up and off the ground. "Yeah, Six!," he screamed in the direction of the destroyed window, "Make me do everything!"

Another arm came down next to him and he barely dodged in time. Six was now tumbling out of the building. "This isn't working," he mumbled.

"Just cure it!," Rex screamed at him.

"How!," Six screamed back.

"It's just a thing! Just do it!"

"Yeah, because that helps!"

"_Rex? What's going on now?_"

Six all but yanked the comm out of his ear. His day was bad enough, he didn't need to keep dodging the subject and the Evo at the same time.

"It's all in the instincts," Rex said, grabbing Six's shoulder, earning a glare from the other one, "Just touch the Evo and the nanites should do the rest."

"Rex, why are you touching me?"

"Well it _is_ my body. I'm obligated."

"You are _not_ obli-"

"Here ya go!"

"Wha-"

With Six's strength, it was surprisingly easy for Rex to throw Six at the largest Evo. So surprisingly in fact, he overshot it and Six went over the Evo. Using that new reaction time that he was trying to get used to, Six managed to land on top of the Evo, basically holding on for dear life.

"Curse Rex out later," he mumbled/chanted to himself, deciding that the Evo was, for the moment, slightly more important. Taking his glove off with his teeth for good measure, Six pressed his palm against the Evo's back.

And... nothing happened. Surprise, surprise.

"Dammit, Rex!"

"Give it a second!," he heard the other one yell back.

He slowly let out a breath he was holding, trying to keep a firm hold on the Evo. Slowly and actually to his extreme surprise, the bright, neon blue lines spread across the Evo's back. The Evo itself bucked, trying to throw him off, but it was already too late. It hit the ground on it's stomach, the other, smaller two following suit.

Now was the more diffifcult part. The nanites had no problem going with instinct and trying to capture the infected nanites, but something needed to keep them going. That something was usually Rex.

Six kept his palms against the Evo, feeling his hands and arms start to burn. He had no idea this is what it was like. Thankfully, he also felt the Evo getting smaller.

The other Evos grew smaller, until they were only house plants. Rex relaxed, then looked over for Six and ran to him.

"Six?"

"Busy right now," he chocked out.

"No, no, no," Rex said, getting closer, "Don't stress it too much. Just let the little guys go."

"Little... guys?," Six hissed out between his teeth. This wasn't exactly the time for talking.

"The nanites, the nanites," Rex was freaking out a little, watching the lines get up to Six's shoulders, "Just let them do their thing."

"Trying... to..."

"I know! Just... Ugh!," and now Rex was frustrated, "Just relax, Six! You're going to hurt yourself or something!"

Six closed his eyes, letting out another breath and resisting the urge to stretch the nanites further. The lines lowered down his arm, as the Evo slowly turned from a monster to a person.

"See!," Rex screamed out, hands thrown in the air for celebration, "Told ya! Cured!"

"Yeah... That's great," Six gasped out. That thing took a lot out of him, but even then he could already feel his strength coming back to him. Rex's youth was getting better and better.

Speaking of which, the other had gone awfully quiet.

Six looked up to see Rex, who was looking around as if he were lost.

"What?," he asked.

"Where's... Provdience?," Rex eventually mumbled.

Very good question. Ever since he dove out of the carrier, he hadn't seen any sign of them... And, of course, he lost the communicator... Of course...

"Ah, here we go," Rex smiled at the jump jet speeding towards them.

It stopped almost on a dime, which is pretty good for a jet going that fast, beside them. The hatch opened, revealing Callan. "Oh, good," he said, looking around, "You took care of these."

"These?," Six asked, watching a few soldiers jump out of the jet to handle the person he had just cured.

"Um... Yeah," Callan reloaded the gun he held at his hip, "You should... probably get a running start there, Rex."

"What?," Six raised the infamous eyebrow.

Just then, a very familiar sound reached their ears, causing Rex to raise his shades to his forehead, revealing wide, terrified eyes. It was the sound of a very angry rabbit roar.

Callan looked off down the street. "Ah, no! It's comin' already!" He quickly cocked the gun, while the soldiers ran back in the jet, hauling the unconcious person along.

Death Bunny appeared down the street, sniffing the air. It quickly turned it's head in their direction and, with another roar, took off towards them, rocking the earth with every hop.

Six blinked

Rex was terrified and every cell in his body were screaming at him to run in every direction possible... Then, he got a brilliant idea. Well, not really an _idea_, but just a thought. Slowly, his eyes glanced down at Six... in his body, who was staring at the Evo, blinking every so often.

"Psh!," he almost laughed, while backing away from the others a few inches. "Yeah, hasta luego, _Rex_," he waved at Six with a big grin on his face.

Six looked at Rex. Then looked back at the bunny.

Death Bunny pounded through the street, roaring and salivating.

He looked back to Rex.

The other was giggling.

Callan slowly lowered his gun, raising an eyebrow. "Uhh," was all he managed to get out before a few things happened.

First, Rex looked up at the bunny, ready to get the laugh of his life.

Then, his eyes quickly grew wide.

He tried to run, but couldn't decide on a direction.

Death Bunny tackled him while Rex let out a very unmanly scream.

Six continued to watch, blinking every so often, while watching his ward, _in his body_, scream like a five year old while running away from a giant bunny rabbit... and failing.

"What...," Callan slowly asked, "What happened?"

"Life, Captain," Six sighed, boarding the jet, "Just life. Let's go home."

"Shouldn't we help him or-"

"Eh, he'll be fine."

**o0o**

**Someone complained about the length, so I tried to make this one a little longer.**

**The awesome thing is, is that I was able to fit in my Death Bunny scene! XD Now we go back to Providence with a lot of confused laughter.**

**Next chapter will include a very angry Rex (who has suddenly realized he got the crap end of the deal) and our beloved White Knight... Psh.**

**Read & Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**RandomDraggon- ... you have an incredible mind and paint a vivid picture... But I think the video that's being spread around Providence via Callen's iPhone right about now of Death Bunny kicking **_**Six's**_** ass, is payback enough. And the whole 'Yep! I'm totally high!' thing. XD Six is either going to be dead or fired before this is over lol.**

**Peacexfreedom- Oh my gosh! XD I was actually wondering when I typed it up if there was a 'c' in choked. I'm a dunce, leave me in the corner lol.**

**DragoneseElf- I'm not sure about that language thing, but Holi does need to check on Rex again. But, omg, that training thing... Rex is in **_**control **_**of Six now. That is too good.**

**xXcookiemonsterXx- Ok, first off, kick ass name lol. Anywho, sorry about the tummy aches XD. I should put out a warning label.**

**Resengchi- Don't push me! Ok, well, see, there's a LOT of people reading this fic. Some want SeX. Some want Noex. Some want Holix. I'm like . IT WILL NOT BE A YAOI, I can tell you that. If it goes for any pairing, it'll be Holix (and maybe an awkward Circex), but I'm trying not to piss someone off and keep the fic as Holix free as I can... Which is extremely difficult for me. Don't worry, it will be hinted. Till then, if you're in Holix withdrawal, I recommend any of my other fics. Holix is MY LYFE lol. Oh and yes, go Team Death Bunny.**

**TheEndReaper- ... You're incredible. I'm posting it. *hugs***

**GHandB10Fan- I doubt they'll go on another mission. This one kinda slammed my brain with a huge case of BLOCK, and I wasn't sure on what to do next. But it did turn out pretty good. Never know, there might be something else. I was thinking about bringing in Circe later, so we'll have to see I guess. lol**

**KSTaki- Six is pretty much to the point where he's asking people "What reputation?" XD He's just screwed for life now.**

**((In regards to my fic, **_**Just A Little Longer**_**, I'm proud of it's success, but I'm sorry I made a lot of you cry. But guys, it's a oneshot. There won't be a second chapter and, even if there was, it would just be the funeral. He's not coming back. I'm sorry.))**

**EVERYONE! This is a poem made by TheEndReaper and it ROCKS XD:**

_**Once upon a time Rex woke up as Six  
And they both found that thier bodies had been mixed  
They weren't exactly sure why because the details were a little hazy  
But they decided not to tell anyone so nobody would think they're crazy  
Soon they were sent away on a mission  
Everybody started having a little suspicion  
But the Evo got cured even though it was mean  
And everything was fine til the Death Bunny stepped onto the scene  
Because the evil Bunny knew what was going down  
It wouldn't be long til the news got around**_

**APPLAUSE.**** This is just TOO perfect. Thank you!**

**o0o**

Six stepped off of the transport, back into the Providence hangar once again.

This whole thing... this whole situation... it was so bad. This had to be fixed and soon, or else... Well, he didn't know what exactly would happen, but he assumed it had to do with him going completely insane.

A rustle of a white coat caught his eye, as Holiday walked up to him.

_... Well, too late to run now._

"There you are," she said, once she was close enough to stop in front of him, "What happened to your bios out there?"

_Oh, good question._

Six tried to shrug in a very 'Rex' way. "Oh, you know, just a random spike. It's no big deal."

"No big-? Of course, it's a big deal," she told him, eyes narrowing. "Did something happen? Evo went nuts? Six said something he shouldn't again?"

"Nothing hap- What?"

"What?"

"That last part?"

"Did Six say something to get you off balance again?," she asked, raising a brow from the way he was acting.

His eyes were a little big now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What are you-?," then something suddenly occured to her, "Wait. Where's Six?"

"Nevermind that," he said, brushing off the missing person, "What do you mean something I- _he_ shouldn't have said?"

She gave a quiet, quizzacal look, before brushing the back of her hand to his forehead. "Are you ok?," she asked, "I never did manage to give either of you that physical. I need to check you out."

Six didn't hear a word she said. He was too hung up on what he should do, with her hand suddenly against his head. If he was in his own body, he would brush it away easily. But he wasn't. He was in Rex's body. And Rex would sooner cuddle the woman's leg than eat for a week.

Thus, he was concentrating everything on trying to seem normal on the outside, while having a minor freak out on the inside.

This only made her get closer at his silence. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yes," he spat a syllable, "I'm. Fine."

Both of eyes narrowed again.

This was bad. He needed a distraction. Soon.

Then, her eyes darted behind him, quickly widening at the sight. "What... What... happened?"

The voice, which was incredibly familiar, answered, "Why don't you ask the _young ward_?"

Six closed his eyes. Slowly, he turned, Holiday's hand slipping away, to look at the worst he had ever seen himself. There were splotches of blood mixed in with the green suit, which was dirty and tattered. The button down shirt was missing a few buttons, showing the wounded chest, and one of the sleeves on the blazer was barely hanging on by a few threads. Needless to say, he was minus a tie and shades.

Holiday was pretty frozen. "What... happened?," she asked again. Six _never _looked like this... _Ever_.

Six himself tiredly looked up at Rex's blazing eyes, burning holes in his head. "Rabbit problems, _Six_?"

"Wait," Holiday was trying to put some pieces together, "The... The bunny rabbit did this?... The bunny rabbit?..."

Rex, basically ignoring Holiday, pointed a deadly finger down at Six. "_You.. Are so... Dead..._"

"Yeah," Six sighed, walking away, "See you two later."

Holiday blinked. "W-Wait, I-"

"OH NO!," Rex screamed, running after Six, "I am _not_ done with you!"

Holiday kept an outstretched hand to their retreating forms. "But... wait... but... The hell is going on?"

o0o

"I'm not done with you!," Rex screamed again, while Six just kept walking. He _would_ try to shut him up, considering he had a bit of a reputation to uphold, but that was beyond tarnished as it was, so what could this possibly do in comparison?

He was also ignoring everything Rex was screaming/whining about behind him, until the other screamed, "_SIX_!"

He wheeled around, making sure no one else was in ear shot. "_WHAT_?," he shot back.

"I have come to a revelation!," Rex continued to scream, holding a finger up and standing in front of the person he was currently screaming at.

"Uh-huh," Six sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "And what is that?"

"I have gotten the _raw end_ of the deal here!"

Six slowly looked up at him. "_You_ have the raw end? _You_?," then, suddenly his voice got louder, the little glass jars that were his sense of control finally shattering, "I'm going through puberty!... _Again_!"

"You! Are! Old!," Rex screamed down at him with his deadly finger. Six was about to scream something else, but Rex cut him off, "Oh no! No! Look!" He started using his fingers, counting them off as he went, "You're a freaking dinosaur! Everything you own is green! You have no powers! Your back is made of fiber glass!"

Six started raised up his fingers, starting to count, too. "You're too damn short! You have a horrifying amount of activated nanites! You have all the agility of a brick wall! You're a freaking _teenager_!"

"I get weird looks if I'm not wearing those freaky shades! You have too many weapons in places that I don't even want to talk about!"

"All of your clothes smell like monkey! I don't even _know_ how to turn on your phone!"

"I smiled at a soldier earlier and he ran away, begging for his life!"

"There is not one second where I can't think of a mature thought about _any_ girl I see!"

"Everytime I try to move, I'm scared of getting impaled!"

"Your bios fall _way_ too fast!"

"AND YOU'RE OLD!"

"AGH!," Six threw his arms up, screaming. This was heading nowhere and the sooner he was _out_ of that body, the better. He fixed Rex with another glare. "We're going to see White. Now."

"_What_? No!"

"We have to!," Six screamed back, then continued walking, "We need to get access to that Evo."

"Psh!," Rex rolled his eyes and caught up to him, "Why don't we just break into where ever it's being held?"

"Because I don't _know_ where it's being held."

"Well, there's not that many places!," Rex stopped with a huff and thought, "It has to be somewhere in the Petting Zoo. Probably The Hole. We can get in there, no problem."

Six stopped in front of the office door, "We also need all of the intel on the Evo collected so far."

"Then!," Rex huffed again, walking to stand beside Six, "Why don't we just ask Holiday!"

"Because I've already tried that!," Six glared, looking back up to him, "She probably knows more now, but it'll be easier to get it out of White Knight."

Rex twitched. "And how do you figure that?"

"Because we need to see him for the mission breifing, anyway. We might as well try."

"That's another thing," Rex started glaring too, "_You_ have all of the authorization. Which means, _I_ have all of the awkward responsibilities."

"Yep," Six said, putting in the code and watching the door open, "I'll _try_ to be your obnoxious self." He walked in.

"_Good luck_," Rex hissed, walking in behind him.

The screen blinked on to a stoic looking White Knight... then his eyes widened. "_What... happened to you?_"

Rex was hoping he wouldn't notice, but that failed. "Long story," he muttered, looking away, putting his hands in his pockets.

Six pinched the bridge of his nose again, then folded his arms across his chest. _Six_ was supposed to do the talking, so, for once, he was going to stay quiet.

Which was noticed, so Rex looked back up to the screen and went to explaining. "There were three Evos. One human, two plants. After we cured the human, the other two followed. The infected person is being looked over now."

White didn't hear him. His eyes were still big, while he glanced between who he thought was a perfectly ok looking Rex to who he thought was a horrid looking Six. Things weren't adding up. "_And the... Evos_," he tried to piece together for himself, "_were of a higher level than we thought?_"

"No...," Rex said, hunching his shoulders and trying to hide in an imaginary hole.

Six would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this.

Rex continued, "A fourth Evo showed up last minute."

"_Oh..._," White looked him up and down, "_Was it... that bad?_"

"It was of a high level," Rex said, "Yes."

At this time, Six decided to step in and fill in the blanks for his boss. "It was the bunny."

Rex slowly closed his eyes.

White stared.

Suddenly, a small chime of bells were heard on the other side, in his office. Knight looked at something on his desk and, upon holding it up, was revealed to be a smart phone. "_Video from Callan... to everyone?_," he murmured, then pressed play.

They couldn't see it, but it sounded like a high pitched girl's scream, a few earth shattering roars, and some laughing.

Rex didn't move.

Six was no longer in his happy place and just leaned his back, closing his eyes.

White watched the video, face neutral.

Once the video, all nine minutes and twenty-five seconds, was over, White looked back to them. "_You're dismissed._"

**o0o**

**Thought I should give ya'll an update XD. And, no, they didn't get the chance to ask about the Evo, ESPECIALLY after THAT.**

**I finally have ALL of the story planned out until the end, so everything is alright as far as scenarios go. But be warned! There's going to be some very, very, very, very mild and hard to spot Circex and Holix later on, but, really, this is actually more of a SeX fic than anything (expecially after that 'spat' that I **_**did not **_**plan).**

**Again, sorry about the **_**Just A Little Longer**_** fic and making you all cry and beg for another chap. Really though, if I updated it and he somehow came back, it wouldn't be **_**nearly**_** as good. I did have a few ideas for it, before he died and after, but I won't put any of it. There is one GOOD IDEA that I have, and I still may add it, but as a different oneshot... Actually, I think I may do that XD**

**Next chap! It's late, so the boys decide to just give up for the day and go to bed... It doesn't go well.**

**Didn't proofread, sorry.**

**Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**DragoneseElf- This will NOT be a yaoi fic. I can promise that.**

**echoecho-girl- Oh! I'm sorry for your taco! May it rest in peace lol.**

**GHandB10Fan- I was wondering where you were! That whole thing about Holi interrogating Six and Rex... you aren't far off at all XD. And, no, you're right, Six isn't old, he's just awesome lol. Actually, about that video in the last chap, I mentioned at few times as a joke that 'Callan was sending a vid of all that around Providence about now' but at last minute, I decided to make it official. It went over well XD. And thanks for your other reviews, too lol.**

**TechnicoloredPossum- You're username rocks lol. Anyway, PSH! I'd pay money to be around hormonal!Six XD. And, yeah, his repuation is slaughtered.**

**Kaien- That's a good idea, but I doubt it'll end up being used. I basically have the fic planned out from here. Also, I'm glad I'm getting back to a decent length and please pay no mind to the little errors. I'm super busy lately, so getting a chap done at all is a good thing lol.**

**o0o**

Six and Rex walked out of White's office with blank faces and stopped outside the door, as it closed behind them.

Rex eventually sighed. "Hey, Six?"

"Hmm?"

"We're screwed."

"Yeah."

Rex fell to his knees. "I don't wanna be stuck in your old body forever."

Six just pinched the bridge of his nose. "We still have a few options open to us, Rex. We just need to find that Evo."

"But...," Rex huffed in deafeat, "What good could that possibly do?"

"We just... just...," Six gave up, too, leaning against the wall, "I think I need sleep."

Slowly, they both looked at each other.

Rex blinked. "I'd rather not sleep in your old body."

"Too bad," Six groaned, pushing off of the wall, "We're not going to get anything done if we're half asleep. Actually, we're liable to make things worse."

Rex's eyes slowly widened. "_How_ could things possibly _get worse_?"

"I don't know," Six huffed, walking down the hall, "And I'd rather not find out."

Rex groaned, standing up and slowly trudging after Six when he heard something horrible. His mentor's name. "Six?" He whipped around so fast, he almost threw his back out again. The real Six had heard it, too, but he didn't turn... He didn't even move.

Holiday walked closer to them, clipboard in hand. "I really need to get a physical done on you. You don't stay still," her eyes looked up at him, then darted to the other one, "And you two, Rex." Six's shoulders slumped, as she looked back to the papers and Six slowly turned to face them.

"Uhh," Rex scratched his neck nervously, trying to channel the ninja and failing, "Maybe tomorrow, Doc. You know, long day."

Slowly, her eyes, sharp as daggers, looked back up at him. Rex froze.

"Ok," she eventually said, putting her hands on her hips, "Both of you have been acting really weird lately. Is something going on you're not telling me about?"

"No," they both replied a little too quickly.

She looked between them, eyes narrowed at Rex especially. Using her age old tactic, she slowly walked up to Six with a sly smile. "Rex?," she asked, smoothly, bending down a little, "What's going on?"

Usually, this would be no problem... Well, usually she wouldn't do this to him, but still. He had built up a lot of self control over the years and cute little smile was a piece of cake... But to a fifteen something year old, a sly smile and a little bending over was a lot more than that. "Nothing," Six said, staring at the ground.

"You sure?," she asked cutely again, bending more and into his line of sight. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed dangerously, but the smile stayed. "You know I can get it out of you, so just spill."

Six didn't speak. If he would've spoke, then he would've squeaked. Six doesn't do sqeaking. But still, this woman was a lot more terrifying to the kid than she was to him on a regular basis. Did she do this to all the children she came across? Either way, Six was horrorified of her for the moment.

Rex clamped his hands down on Six's shoulders, making him jump slightly. "Actually, we were just going to bed," Rex told her, giving her a smile and steering Six away, "Maybe in the morning, Doc." He waved, turned the corner, and they were clear.

Holiday's eyes narrowed into furious slits. Since when did Six smile? Since when did he start calling her _Doc_? Not to mention, Rex was barely saying anything. Now, he was avoiding even looking at her? They were hiding something. Either that, or something was seriously wrong after that Evo the other day. With a huffed sigh, she started walking back to her lab.

She was going to get a physical done on one of them tomorrow... _even if it killed them_.

o0o

"She is terrifying," Six mumbled, probably traumatized.

"Yeah," Rex answered, pinching the bridge of his nose, "She's good at that." He looked up, spotting his door. "Well, good ni-"

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?," Rex blinked back in response, "If I remember correctly, we were turning in for the night."

The other glanced towards to end of the hall, where on the ceiling a security camera hang. "Yeah, switching rooms for the night won't be suspicious at all."

"Hm, you're right."

"I don't like this anymore than you, but we need to keep up a-"

"Night, Six," Rex disappeared inside the other room further down the hall. Six's room.

... Well, he could've at least argued a little more on it. Six wasn't fond _at all_ by getting the chance of sleeping in Rex's room for the night, but he knew that they had to at least try and keep up appearances... Yeah, keyword, try.

Six huffed and fumbled in the the room.

o0o

Ok, well, see, the thing is, he's a ninja. A soldier, if you will. Six is accustomed to sleeping in odd locations and, most of the time, that doesn't even include a bed.

But this... This is ridiculous. He wasn't in his own bed. He wasn't in his own room. He wasn't even in his own damn body!

...

_AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?_

Six sat up again, looking around the dark room. With a groan, he tossed his legs over the edge of the bed and glared at the darkness. Time to start figuring out the good things of all this, holding up the fingers as he went.

1. He was young again. That was a pretty damn cool thing, especially with all his experience that he didn't have when he was Rex's age. Yes, yes, that was a good thing... He supposed... For the most part...

2. Bobo wasn't in sight. He would be thankful for this on a normal basis, but today it was like a blessing from God.

3. No work. No job. He wasn't getting paid, but he didn't need to. That was the perk of being a kid. Besides, Rex would be making his money for him. If he needed some, he'd just take _his_ money. Free cash. That's always good.

4. He had powers, plus his previous abilities. That was pretty great. Granted, he wasn't entirely familiar with Rex's powers or having active nanites for that matter, but it had been working ok so far... So far...

5... Umm... Ahhhhhh...

He sighed. "Alright," he muttered, "what about the cons?"

1. His new height kept screwing him up.

2. He was more hormonal than... He was very hormonal and he didn't want to stay on the topic for long.

3. At any moment, he could assume that his memory could be wiped clean.

4. Holiday was _very_ willing to pry anything she could out of him.

5. He couldn't give orders or directly talk with White or Callan.

6. His reputation didn't exist in this body and the one he did have originally was slaughtered.

7. Everything smelled like monkey.

8. Holiday was wanting to give him a full exam in the morning.

9. Rex had his driver's liscense.

10. He could only pray that whatever pranks the kid had pulled previous to all this, that they wouldn't try any revenge for a while.

... Once Six started moving to his toes, he realized something was horribly wrong here. He stood up and started walking towards the door. Agent Six had been through hell before. Nine kinds of hell. But this. _This_. He'd be damned if he didn't sleep in his own bed after _all of THIS_.

o0o

Rex on the other hand was sleeping pretty good, having found jogging pants and remarkably normal-looking, black shirt. He had a _horrible_ day, successfully throwing his back out a number of times, so he was obviously exhausted. Also, Six's bed wasn't half bad. Neither was the guy's room. As long as he didn't break anything, he figured everything would work out pretty good and it's difficult to destroy something while one is asleep.

Unfortunately, Six had somehow trained his body to be a very light sleeper. So, when the door was smashed in and thrown against the far wall, Rex rolled his head over to take a look.

A clanking was heard while Six retracted the Smack Hand and allowed himself to walk in. Standing at the end of the bed, he spat out, "Out. Now."

"Oh, no," Rex half yawned rolling on his back and holding himself up by his elbows, "This is your room, so it's my room. Besides," Rex mocked some air quotes, "It's not suspicious at all."

"_Now_," Six hissed.

"Plus," the other continued, "Your bed is way more comfy than mine is."

Six twitched. He had expected as much. "Rex," he said, in very low voice, while turning his head and popping his neck, "I learned something new a little while ago."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Six revved up the B.F.S.

o0o

This wasn't working. Six's body was too damn tall and Rex's bed was literally a hole in the wall.

With another huff, Rex got up and made a little nest for himself on the floor. After flopping down on that, a realization hit him. "I hate Six."

o0o

Six slept great.

o0o

Holiday sighed, sipping her coffee. After placing it back on the desk, she looked up to the screen again.

The Evo's stats were displayed in many different variations. The same Evo that had taken down her boys. It had not reenacted any attack like they had seen happen to Six or Rex, but threatening the thing didn't get any reaction either. Nothing did.

Though, it seemed that her 'experimental samples' came out... strange, but the effects hadn't lasted long, not to mention it wasn't anything like what had happened on the field.

The facts were that Six and Rex both blacked out at the same time and they stayed in a coma stasis for hours. No physical harm was done and their brain signals seemed to check out alright, but she still itched to check them out since they had woken up.

But they... were acting so strange.

She just couldn't focus on any reports right now. Her boys were acting weird and it was bugging her.

Was something seriously wrong with them mentally after that attack? Or were they hiding something?

From the way they were acting... to calling her _Doc_, to making on point answers... it was almost as if...

Holiday blinked at her coffee for a second, then closed her eyes, smiling to herself and rubbing her temples. "You really need some sleep, Holiday."

**o0o**

**HAHA! I'm sorry this took so long! I've been doing way too many oneshots lately. I was thinking about doing another one, but I really don't know. I mean, **_**Breakeven**_** could really use some attention.**

**Oh, and NEXT CHAPTER: The boys head out on another mission. This time featuring The Pack. Oh, what fun. I don't know if VK'll show up, but we'll see. Circe will be there, as will Callan. Anyway, que a confused and awkward Six with a jealous Rex lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chap! Six kicking Rex out of his room was one of my original ideas for this thing XD.**

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Superninjax- Good idea, but I don't want too much plot in this fic, and that'll build MUCHO drama (though it would be pretty damn hilarious when VK figures it out XD). Vk will only make a deadpan entrance, with the same reaction as everyone else, cept with him it's gonna be so much more funny. I still like that idea, though.**

**echoecho-girl- The ghost toilets are coming for you. XD**

**GHandB10Fan- Happy to take the pressure off, first of all :). They're both traumatized beyond repair at this point. I played with the option of Holi figuring it out, but... really. Even if the info is right in front of her, it's a little hard to believe. But it's cool, she's going to have some more thinking in later chaps XD. Plus, **_**eventually**_** she will find out. But that's WAY later lol.**

**TheEndReaper- XD But as I said before, I don't want Holi out right figuring it out, but you're right. So, never fear. I have a few more stupid moments for these two to try and weave through.**

**o0o**

_beep-beep_

Six groaned, stuffing his face in the pillow.

_beep-beep_

It wasn't even near about day light, yet. What could they possibly want?

_beep-beep_

Out of _all_ the trained soldiers on base, what did they need _him_ for?

_beep-beep_

Six groaned again, reaching over blind for his comm link. Except, he was only grabbing air.

_beep-beep_

He moaned in annoyance again, flat out refusing to open his eyes. Slowly, he shifted to reach a little more.

_beep-beep_

Moving his other arm out for leverage, he continued to inch closer to the end table.

_beep-beep_

Six fell out of bed with a loud tumble.

_beep-beep_

He groaned again, looking at his hands. Terrific. Lovely. Just lovely. He was _still_ a kid! He had the strong urge to bang his head against the floor, when he heard it again.

_beep-beep_

He huffed, grabbing the comm and putting it to his ear. "Si-" He quickly caught himself from saying his name. "Yes?"

"_Rex?_"

"Holiday?"

Six glanced at the clock to notice it was 4:30 in the morning. This begged the question was she really up this early or was she _still_ up? This was beat by another, much better question.

"_Why do you have Six's comunicator?_"

Why, indeed?

"Oh, I do?," was his casual/terrifyed answer, "I hadn't noticed. They all look the same. Must of had them switched after training or something..."

"_Not like Six to switch them up like that_," she muttered on the other end, but thankfully she bought it, "_Doesn't matter right now. I'll call Six on your comm link. We've spotted Biowulf in the city. Looks fishy._"

"The Pack?," he asked rhetorically, rubbing his face with his hand. "I'm on my way to the hangar, now."

o0o

The floor may be cold and hard, but dammit if he wasn't snoring and sleeping like a baby.

Till something sounded off in his ear.

_beep-beep_

Grunting in annoyance, he put a finger to his ear. "Huh?," he asked, half asleep.

"_Six?_," said the voice on the other end, "_You ok?_"

Rex shot up, feeling a nice 'pop' in his back. "Doc?," he said, trying to bend his back into the right place again before it became plain unbearable, "What's up?"

"_Uhhh... kay_," she mumbled, ignoring all of that, "_We've spotted Biowulf in the city. We think the Pack might be up to something._"

"Up to-," he glanced at the clock, "It's 4:30 in the morning! What are they doing? Taking over for the Sand Man?"

"_... Are you feeling ok?_"

His back popped back into place, as he let out a rewarding sigh and falling back on top of his make shift bed. "Yeah, I'm great."

"_... Great... Rex is already waiting for you, by the way._"

"Of course he is," he mumbled, cutting the connection.

o0o

Van Kleiss walked down the middle of the street like he owned the damn place. Behind him followed the puppy, the mutated lizard, the four armed freak show, and Circe.

No one else was around. It was quiet...

Exactly not what Kleiss wanted. He stopped to glare at the city.

"Um... Master?," the puppy decided to speak up first, "Forgive me, but... why are we here?"

"To take hostages," Kleiss put out simply.

"Yes, I know that, but...," the puppy tried again, "Why are we here?"

"Oh, come on," Kleiss scoffed, turning around to his 'minions', "This is a _city_! Where's the night life?"

All heads turned to Circe, who sighed. "The Nanite Event killed the night life, obviously. It's rumored that Evos are stronger after dark."

Skallamander started laughing, until Biowulf nudged him with an elbow.

Kleiss blinked. "_Why_ didn't you think to tell me this sooner?"

She shrugged. "I thought you knew what you were doing."

And he face palmed. "Fine. Ok," he looked back up to his crew, "If you come across any civilians, snatch them. We need _some sort_ of bait for Rex."

"Oh, so," Circe put her hands on hips, "Instead of just watching him come to us every other week, we're going to lure him to us?"

"That's right, Circe," he replied, all smiles and sarcasm, "Thank you for managing to keep up with us so far."

"Um, Master?," Biowulf decided to try again, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going home," he answered with a scowl, Breach opening a portal behind him. He turned and walked through with her, "I need a drink."

The portal closed with a loud _hiss_. The three just stared at where their leader once stood.

"Well!," Biowulf jumped into action, "You heard him! Let's go-"

"Tch." Circe walked away.

Skallamander followed after her. "Seriously. Come on, man."

"But we..." Biowulf was quickly left alone. "We have orders..."

o0o

Rex yawned, watching the screen. "I don't see them," he said... _again_.

"Rex," the stoic, young voice behind him said, "We're not even there, yet."

"_Well_," he said, turning to Six, "I still don't see them. Let's go home."

"We can't. You know that."

"Six," Rex sighed, "I think this is a special case. I hear no explosions. If he's taking over the world, he'll let us know. He always does. _Let's go home_."

"Stop whining."

"I'm not whining! I'm making sense!"

"_Guys?_"

They both suddenly stood up straight, looking back at the screen that now showed Holiday's face. "Yes?," Six prompted.

"_You're getting close to where we last spotted Biowulf. Are, uh,_" he face quickly turned into concern, "_You two ok?_"

"Oh, great."

"Never better."

"Terrific."

"I want to die."

"I hate myself and the world at large."

"Kill me now."

"But I feel great."

"Things are wonderful."

She blinked. "_Well... Ok, sure. Whatever you say. Good luck._" She killed the feed.

Rex sighed again, getting closer to the screen that he was originally looking through. "I still don't-"

"Rex. Don't talk to me right now." The teen gave a heavy sigh, as Six stood. "We should get down there. See what's going on with our own eyes."

"If you say so," Rex moaned, flicking the shades down from his forehead and opening the aerial transport door.

o0o

Biowulf swung his head back, sniffing the air and causing his other two partners to stop. "... Providence."

"What?," Circe quickly asked, before they all heard the transport in the sky. It was seen lowering a few streets away, two figures jumping out. "Rex."

**o0o**

**And I'm stopping there. Sorry this was so late and short, but I have two reasons.**

**1- I had a MAJOR writer's block (and still do) for the interaction between the Pack and our boys. That's one of the reasons I threw VK and Breach out, but I still left them relatively open. That way, if I have an idea that includes them, I can easily bring them back.**

**2- I joined an RP on LiveJournal as Holiday and it's uber addictive. Soooooo, there's that.**

**The next update will either be **_**Breakeven**_** or a oneshot. MAYBE **_**Loving Demons**_**, but I don't know. I'm eager about that fic, but I have so much other stuff sitting around. Plus, I have an original story that I really want to work on and I've been doing a lot of research for that. (SPOILER: It's not about vampires!)**

**Btw, I'd like some feedback on how I wrote out the Pack. I believe that's my first time really stepping in their heads, so yeah. Please?**

**Read and Review**


End file.
